l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ally
RPG Information Allies (Advantage, 2 - 8 points) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 106 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 106 A character with the Allies advantage is connected to other individuals, and can get things that are slightly less easy to acquire. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 73 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Agasha Mumoko (Kaiu family) * Ak'tok'tuk (many among the Nezumi tribes) * Akodo Ikare (many in Lion armies) * Akodo Kage * Akodo Kaneka (Many) * Akodo Toturi * Akodo Yoruga (Akodo Kage) * al-Hazaad (Qolat) * Asahina Yajinden (Bloodspeakers) * Asako Moharu (Asako Inquisitors) * Asako Nakiro (Daidoji Dajan) * Asako Togama (Doji Shizue) * Bayushi Atsuki (many) * Bayushi Baka (Lion Clan) * Bayushi Goshiu (Many) * Bayushi Komei (Bayushi Tsai) * Bayushi Kwanchai (Bayushi Kaukatsu) * Bayushi Minoko (many) * Bayushi Tai (Bayushi Paneki, Shosuro Yudoka) * Bayushi Tsai (Bayushi Shoju) * Bayushi Yashino (Many) * Bayushi Yojiro (Lion Clan) * Chiang-Tsu (numerous) * Chinoko (Kolat, criminals, others) * Chuda Rintaro (Goju protectors) * Daidoji Tenkazu (Ide Tadaji) * Daigotsu (Fu Leng) * Doji Akae (Kolat, Crane) * Doji Akiko (Bayushi Atsuki) * Doji Chomei (the Minor Clans) * Doji Choshi (Daidoji family) * Doji Hoturi (Akodo Toturi) * Doji Nagori (Yasuki Hachi, Doji Yasuyo) * Doji Saori * Doji Tanitsu (many) * Doji Usan (many) * Doji Satsume (Emperor Hantei XXXVIII) * Goju Hoseki (Goju Adorai) * Goju Kyoden (Daigotsu) * Goju Zeshin (Numerous) * Hantei XVI (various) * Hantei Naseru (various) * Hantei Yugozohime (many, including the entire Lion and Dragon Clans) * Hida Hitoshi (Akodo Kaneka) * Hoshi Wayan (Togashi Satsu) * Ide Dosemi (Many) * Ide Tadaji (Shosuro Taberu, Iuchi Daiyu, Doji Tanitsu) * Ide Tang (Moto Chagatai) * Ide Ukuri (Vrious, among the heimin) * Ikoma Amido (Many, Imperial Court) * Ikoma Fudai (Hantei Naseru) * Ikoma Soko (Kolat) * Ikoma Ujiaki (many) * Ikudaiu (many among the Dragon Clan) * Isawa Korekado (Kolat) * Isawa Nakamuro (Tamori Shaitung) * Iuchi Hanae (Moto Chagatai) * Iuchi Karasu (Kuni Yori) * Iuchi Katamari (Isawa Sezaru) * Iuchi Lixue (Hida Kuon, Moto Chagatai, Moto Chen) * Iuchi Yoru (various Iuchi) * Jama Suru (Bloodspeakers) * Kado (Kolat, Weavers) * Kaiu Namboku (Many among other clans) * Kakita Hanae (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Korihime (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Kumiyuzu (various Crane daimyo) * Kakita Nanami (Doji Tanitsu, Toturi Tsudao, Miya Hatori) * Kakita Torikago (Otomo, Sentaku Tribunal) * Kakita Toshimoko (Doji Hoturi) * Kakita Yuchihito (many) * Kakita Yoshi (Bayushi Goshiu, Shosuro Tage, Iuchi Daiyu, Ide Tadaji, Ikoma Ujiaki, Matsu Seijuro, Shiba Ujimitsu, Isawa Uona, Yasuki Taka, Hiruma Yoshi, Mirumoto Sukune) * Kaouta (Kolat, others) * Kishida (Various monks of Osano-Wo) * Kitsu Ineko (Elemental Masters, Soul of Shiba) * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Doji family) * Kitsune Miru (Sentaku Tribunal) * Kuni Fujiko (Imperial Court) * Kuni Shikura (Kolat) * Matsu Bunka (Ikoma Noda) * Matsu Hiroru (Ginawa) * Mikaru (Forest-Killers) * Mirumoto Daini (Kitsuki family) * Mirumoto Ryosaki (Crane Clan) * Mirumoto Taiu (Hida) * Moshi Shanegon (Kolat) * Moto Chagatai (Hida Kuon) * Moto Chaozhu (Tiger Sect) * Moto Chen (Moto Chagatai, Naga) * Moto Kagibe (various Unicorn) * Moto Sen (Moto Chagatai) * Otaku Hitoshi (Shinjo Yokatsu) * Otomo Hoketuhime (Many) * Otaku Karashiko (Minor Clans) * Otomo Kisagarasu (Otomo family) * Otomo Sorai (countless) * OtomoTaneji (Miya Hatori) * Otomo Toreiki (many within the Forbidden City) * Otomo Yayu (Naka Kuro) * Rama Singh (Doji Kurohito) * Ryosei (Tsuruchi) * Seppun Baka (Hantei XXXVIII * Seppun Ishikawa (Suzume Mukashino - Hatamoto advisor, Emperor) * Seppun Katsura (numerous) * Shiba Kagi (Isawa family) * Shiba Majushi (Shiba Ningen) * Shiba Shineba (Many, Unicorn * Shiba Ujimitsu (Doji Satsume) * Shibo (Mantis merchant) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shioda (Tetsuya, Council of Five) * Shosuro Eiriasu (Betrothed to Yasuki Miliko) * Shosuro Emon (Kolat) * Shosuro Jimen (Numerous) * Shosuro Maru (Numerous, including the Obsidian Dragon) * Shosuro Taberu (Ide Tadaji) * Suana (Toturi) * Takuan (Imperial Court, Nanashi Mura) * Tetsuken (numerous) * Tetsuya (Brotherhood of Shinsei) * Togashi Satsu (Togashi Mitsu) * Tsume Takashi (Daidoji Tsuneo) * Tsuruchi (Crane, Dragon, Fox, Sparrow, Unicorn) * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Miya family) * Tsuruchi Ryoshen (Dragon, magistrates) * Tsuyuge (Many) * Yogo Ichiba (many) * Yoritomo Komori (various koumori) * Yoritomo Kumiko (Bat Clan) Kaneka) * Yotsu Seou (In Otosan Uchi) * Yasuki Taka (Kolat) * Yotsu Irie (Toturi III) * Zamalash (Tattered Ear Tribe) Category:RPG Advantage Meta